The Backyard Show
The Backyard Show is the first video in the Barney & The Backyard Gang series as well as the beginning of the Barney franchise. It was originally released on October 13, 1988. Plot Amy and Michael want to surprise their dad for his birthday. With the Backyard Gang in doubt, there's no way the show can be produced quickly (or, so they think). Fortunately, Barney the Dinosaur comes to life, and encourages the kids to use their imaginations to help make the show a reality. Along the way, they sing songs and recite rhymes that are later sung in the birthday show. The show ends up to be a success with Dad doing the "Hokey Pokey". Songs/Rhymes 1.Barney Theme Song 2.I Love You (Performed by: Mom, Dad, Michael, and Amy) 3.Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here (Performed by: The Backyard Gang) 4.I Love You (Reprise) (Peformed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) 5.Bumpin' Up and Down (Peformed by: The Backyard Gang) 6.Six Little Ducks (Peformed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) 7.Baby Bumblebee (Peformed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) 8.Humpty Dumpty (Peformed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) 9.Hickory Dickory Dock (Peformed by: The Backyard Gang) 10.This Little Piggy (Peformed by: The Backyard Gang) 11.If You're Happy and You Know It (Peformed by: Mom and The Backyard Gang) 12.Hello, Hello, Hello (Peformed by: The Backyard Gang) 13.I've Been Working on the Railroad (Peformed by: The Backyard Gang) 14.Little Bunny Foo Foo (Peformed by: The Backyard Gang) 15.For He's a Jolly Good Fellow (Peformed by: Barney, Mom, and The Backyard Gang) 16.Hokey Pokey (Peformed by: Dad and The Backyard Gang) Cast of Characters ◾Barney (David Voss (costume), Bob West (voice)) (debut) ◾Michael (Brian Eppes) (debut) ◾Luci (Leah Gloria) (debut) ◾Amy (Becky Swonke) (debut) ◾Adam (Alexander Jhin) (debut) ◾Jason (Salim Grant) (debut) ◾Tina (Jessica Zucha) (debut) ◾Michael & Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) (debut) ◾Michael & Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) (debut) Trivia ◾ In the original script, ◾ Michael was originally named Billy ◾ Amy was originally named Annie ◾ The opening scene was the entire Backyard Gang watching and marching to a televised parade. ◾ The song Friends Are Forever (which was sung in the following video) is heard as an underscore when Michael and Amy find Barney after he turns back into a toy dinosaur. ◾ At the end of the original version of the video, as The Lyons Group logo plays, a toy piano is heard playing the first three notes of "This Old Man" (which was used as the melody for "I Love You") then Sandy Duncan singing, "Love you!" This is the only video to feature a different version of The Lyons Group logo music. ◾ Michael and Amy's mom's shirt is red at the beginning, but lavender for the rest. ◾ This is one of the few videos/episodes with a large amount of animation during songs 8-10. ◾ First video to have the Sandy Duncan intro and outro speeches. ◾ First video to have the Kids Edutainment Video logo. ◾ This is the first time where time laspe is used: Barney and the Backyard Gang get their costumes ready for the stage. Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Videos Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang